


I love you too

by Josie21



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie21/pseuds/Josie21
Summary: Things become warmer once Oksana arrives home





	I love you too

It was late evening and Oksana was carrying Irina in her arms to the apartment she sighed as they reached the front door,she knocked and there stood Eve Oksana's began to water "give me one minute to get my sleepy girl to bed,Irina's eyes peered open "Oks?" she mumbled half asleep, "ssssh keep sleeping babygirl, she helped her sister into some clean pajamas lifted the duvet ontop of her and kissed her forehead Dobryy Nochi little one Irina reached her arms upwards for a hug and Oksana held her tight "I will come to bed soon she smiled softly"  
She walked over to the living room sat down on the sofa and explained what had happened with Mustashe 'Eve shrugged her shoulders "good i'd rather have you than him in all honesty baby" 'Oksana grinned' "look i'm still angry but I would love a kiss please" Eve smiled gently "come here my love" Oksana moved closer to Eve her pulse racing around her entire body "god I love you're hair,smirks running her fingers through Eve's dark waves, she placed her hands gently around Oksana's waist "are you ok with me holding you here also lifting the rim of her blue shirt upwards and gently planted a kiss on the scar 'Oksana bit her lip "don't hurt me ever again please i'm sorry for what I did to you're partner, Eve looked up into her hazel eyes "and i'm sorry for this too"just kiss me please baby I have missed you so much,Eve leaned in sliding her hands to the sides of her lover's neck reaching each others lips for the first time felt amazing,Oksana smiled against Eve's soft warm lips,Ya lyublyu tebya Eve smiled back warmly I love you too


End file.
